


Shaken not Stirred

by RenValeska



Series: Good Ol' Gotham Smut [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenValeska/pseuds/RenValeska
Summary: You are a freelance hitman out on a mission for a wealthy client, little did you know that the guy who hired you also hired Victor to compete against you.





	Shaken not Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through my exams and I had enough time to finish and post this, it may not be the best fic ever but hey ho, what can you do?

You perched on the rooftop, trying incredibly hard to ignore the cold that surrounded you. You couldn’t focus on that or you’d go mad so you kept your main goal in your head, one million dollars that would land snugly in your bank account once the hit was complete. You’d been sitting there for the last half an hour and you lowered your sniper rifle, rolling your shoulders back slightly to relieve the pain. You were looking for a military officer who went by the name of Cameron Day, you weren’t one to ask many questions, especially in your career, it was best that you didn’t so all you had was a name and a description, it was really all you needed.  
You were across the road from a club in downtown Gotham and you could see the crowds of Gotham elite through the large glass windows. Picking up your binoculars you looked carefully through the crowd, he wasn’t there from what you could see or, he was and from your position, you couldn’t see him. With limited time to carry out this hit, you got the feeling the ghost approach wasn’t going to cut it this time and quickly putting your weapon in its case, you left the roof. 

Arriving at the entrance to the club where your target was, you let your hair down opened a mirror and applied some more lipstick. You cut in front of the entire queue, smirking slightly at the noises of displeasure that floated out from the crowd. Slipping the guy at the door fifty bucks you walked inside and began looking for your target. You headed to the bar, the bar tender walked over, tucking a stray hair into her hair band. “Can I help?” she barely looked up “I’m looking for someone.” You called over the music “About six foot three, blonde hair, blue eyes, looks like he works for the military” She smiled at you “can’t say anything until you buy a drink so cough up or go home.”  
You ordered a drink, leaving the cash on the bar you headed to the seating next to the dance floor. 

It felt good to be on your feet again after crouching on the roof and you found yourself bopping slightly to the music, you had a weakness for funky town. Blending in with the dancing crowd, you kept your wits about you however, eyes continually scanning. You wouldn’t get hired again if you missed this hit.  
You danced backwards feeling your body bump into someone else’s. You went to turn to face whoever you had collided with but an arm wrapped round your waist. “Don’t turn around” The voice growled in your ear “You’ll ruin the fun kitten.” Your whole body stilled, the tone not failing to shamelessly arouse you slightly. “Such a pretty girl in such a dangerous profession” Your brow furrowed and you tried to turn once again “uh uh uh” he wrapped his hand around your throat and you tensed again “What did I say kitten?” he waited for you to relax slightly, you continued to squirm squeezing your thighs together. Let me guess.” He began, as your bodies began to grind together “I saw you on the roof kitten, and there was a hefty looking sniper rifle in your pretty little hands. Are you after someone???”  
You nodded tentatively, “care to tell me who?” he purred even softer into your ears. You finally came to your senses and snapped back “depends on who’s asking”  
He pulled you even closer into him and turned you slightly to look at him “What a feisty little kitten… I’m asking.” You were staring into the eyes of hitman Victor Zsasz and you melted once again, gulping “I can’t tell you that.” You mumbled out “It’s my hit, I need the money”  
“oh, I’m not after your hit little kitten. I’m here on a mission of my own.” Suddenly out of the corner of your eye you spot him, heading upstairs and distancing himself from the crowd. You notice that Victor’s hand has dropped from round your throat and you saw him move away from you. You followed suit, taking the shorter path upstairs, and followed him into a toilet. 

Putting the silencer on your gun you took aim watching how, in his drunken state, he wavered from side to side. Then before your eyes, he fell to the floor, blood spattered on the wall.  
“I guess we were after the same guy after all, you just need to speed up a bit kitten, it’s a dog eat dog world out there.”  
You felt your judgement cloud over and you yanked a serrated knife out of your boot. You stalked towards Victor who, leaning against the blood-soaked wall, was seductively smirking at you. You growled lowly grinding your whole body up against him and putting the knife to his throat.  
“Thanks to you, it will be lucky if I ever get hired again, that was my god-damn hit Victor. God help me I will kill you.”  
He smirked again “Calm down my feisty little kitten. I am far too used to having a knife to my throat for you to faze me” He grabbed your ass pulling you even closer into him and put his mouth right up to your ear. “Tell me kitten, seeing as you seem so sad, how on earth can I make this up to you?” You started to grind more feverishly against him, you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of hearing you moan but a small choked noise came out of your throat. 

“Ahh” he purred “so there is something I can do, would you care to submit to me kitten?” you nodded eyes wide, looking up at him. You lowered the knife slowly hearing the clank as it hit the floor. “good girl, now, I want you on your knees for me.” You sunk down automatically. Undoing his belt with your teeth you looked up at him eagerly. “keep going my dear, you seem incredibly eager” you unzipped his trousers taking his half hard cock out and licking your lips.  
“take me into your mouth kitten, nice and slowly.” You complied, taking him in and swirling your tongue around the head. He hissed in pleasure slowly starting to rock his hips back and forth, gently fucking your mouth. 

You stared up at him again, eagerness in your eyes, he pulled out of your mouth and a pop echoed throughout the room. “please sir, please may I touch myself?” you pleaded desperately. He chuckled and nodded. “you get the hang of this very easily kitten now, rub your clit for me, I want to hear you moan.”  
You lowered your hands under your skirt feeling how wet your panties were and pushed them to the side. You threw your head back in pleasure and you heard him laugh above you. As you continued to rub you looked up to see him stroking himself above you.  
“do you want me kitten?” You nodded feverishly licking your lips. He pulled you up by the shoulder and took you over to the mirror, bending you over “I want you to watch yourself while I fuck you kitten” 

You whimpered loudly as he slid his cock inside you and barely paused before beginning to thrust. He pushed your leg up onto the counter, his thrusts continuing, now hitting your g spot perfectly. “O..oh fuck s…sir pl… I'm going to..” his hips stilled and you cried out.  
“You are not to cum until I tell you kitten, you are mine.” You nodded looking at him in the mirror. He brought his head up and bit and licked at your neck. You were eager to please him now so that he would allow you to cum.  
You fucked yourself back on his cock and he laughed “you want something kitten” you ground yourself up against him, bucking your hips wildly “to cum please sir”  
Bringing his head up to your ear again, he whispered “cum kitten”  
You clenched around him and you cried out in pleasure.  
“Very good kitten, very good”  
He licked his lips, pulling out of you slowly and bending down to watch his cum drip out of you.  
“Yes” he growled lowly “beautiful”


End file.
